


Jigsaw falling into place

by daanko



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Service Top, Songfic, Unreliable Narrator, Олег за что такой дурак, Славный Друже Обломов, бедный Дима, простите, сомнительная концовка с Дружанским на фоне, уже не такой славный на самом деле, это не Ховарин и мне не стыдно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko
Summary: Однажды Юра сказал, что таким усердным ангелам как Олег должны выдавать нимб как знак особого отличия. Он тогда лишь смеялся и прятал взгляд от смущения. А сегодня он вполне заработал на обратный нимб.
Relationships: Олег Григорьев/Дмитрий Ларин
Kudos: 1





	Jigsaw falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню Radiohead - Jigsaw Falling Into Place.  
> Время действия в тексте: 30.11.2016.

Это немного пугало. Дима не сказал, что это будет за ресторан, а просто скинул адрес и время. Такси остановилось у какого-то паназиатского кафе с названием, написанным светящимися красными иероглифами. Но ему было все равно, как оно называется, пока его ждали именно там.

Олег отстегнулся и вышел, пожелав хорошего вечера водителю. На голову тут же полился холодный ноябрьский дождь. Все же снег был бы приятнее, но оттепель нагрянула внезапно.

Из открывшейся двери Олега обдало уютно-теплым воздухом, запахами пряностей и негромкой музыкой. Кафе было достаточно небольшое, сплошь усаженное растениями и увешанное новогодними гирляндами из лампочек по всему периметру. В уголке у окна совсем рядом с толстым фикусом уже сидел Ларин.

Дима выглядел даже лучше, чем обычно, а одет был как всегда стильно и во все черное. Сам Олег в последний момент решил не надевать клетчатую рубашку, а ограничиться нестареющей классикой — оксфордской белой. Обычно его мало волновало, в чем он ходит на встречи с друзьями, но сегодня был какой-то особый случай. Да и действительно, в клетчатом недоразумении он бы смотрелся комично на фоне модника-Ларина.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Дима, когда Олег наконец подошел к нему и, стянув пальто, приземлился напротив. — А я уже сделал заказ.

Забавно, Олег опоздал минут на пять, но за него уже все решили. Дима смотрел на него и улыбался не как обычно хитро и как-то даже маниакально, а наоборот, — расслабленно и тепло, будто извиняясь. Это немного успокаивало, даже немного согревало его после ужасного утра.

Дима спросил, как у него дела в последнее время. Олег ответил, что, в общем-то, все хорошо, что он продолжает снимать рецепты и обзоры на доставки всякой еды, что отравился в понедельник в одной из них. Его слушали удивительно внимательно, что радовало.

Олег спросил, как он чувствует себя после дня рождения, а Дима ответил, что и не отмечал его, потому что двадцать девять — это уже как-то страшно. Они посмеялись. Дима сказал лишь, что вот так посидеть с Олегом уже гораздо приятнее.

Когда Ларин позвал его сюда неделю назад, они снимали какое-то очередное совместное видео, и Дима вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, широко и мягко улыбнулся и сказал: «Олег, пойдем в ресторан?». Кем он был таким, чтобы отказываться от заманчивого предложения протестировать новое интересное заведение с другом? Поэтому он сразу же согласился, от чего Дима просто засиял и пообещал, что ему обязательно все понравится. Олег оценил энтузиазм.

В неярком красноватом свете кафе димино лицо казалось странно бледным и таким задумчивым. Ларин смотрел в окно на унылый дождь, бьющий по серому асфальту. Олег долго смотрел на него, и ему сейчас ужасно захотелось заснять его на пленку: такого отрешенного и контрастно освещенного алыми лампами кафе, маленькими свечами на столике и теплым светом уличных фонарей. Как назло у него с собой сейчас не было родного олимпуса.

Димина рука, лежащая на щербатой деревянной столешнице их небольшого столика, была подозрительно близко к руке Олега. Худые пальцы подобрались к его, пока Олег отвлекся на минуту на новостную ленту, кажется, инстаграма, и вдруг коснулись, огладили.

Как только Олег взял его руку, то внутренне запаниковал. Тут всегда было так романтично? Дима всегда улыбался так расслабленно и тепло? Тут явно что-то происходило, и он не в курсе всего. Олег решил не показывать пока своего замешательства.

Как только им принесли напитки, — бокал красного для Ларина и белого для него, — рука исчезла даже слишком спешно. Как-то Дима догадался о том, что Олег больше любит белое вино, либо вспомнил слова, случайно оброненные больше года назад, и применил свои знания.

Затем достаточно быстро на столе появились и блюда: нажористый вок с говядиной для Димы и что-то с морскими гадами и рисом, очевидно, для него. Олег усмехнулся своим мыслям.

— Ты теперь мясоед, я гляжу.

— После тебя я уже не мог быть веганом, — протянул Ларин с лукавой улыбкой, взял в руки палочки. Олег смутился и отвел взгляд. — Тем более мясо все такое вкусное. Именно ты меня убедил.

С этим нельзя было поспорить, но звучало все равно как-то слишком лестно. Даже игриво. Что ж, он поддержит.

— Пожалуйста, типа, — хмыкнул Олег.

Блюдо с гадами оказалось очень даже ничего, хотя и очень острым и от души соленым, но сегодня придираться не хотелось. Тем более потом Ларин занял его интересной беседой и светил солнечными улыбками.

Как только заиграла его любимая песня — New Year’s Day обожаемых им U2, Олег совсем расслабился. Да и бокал вина незаметно согревал его изнутри. Ларин решил взять еще целую бутылку белого, сославшись на то, что это красное ему все равно не понравилось. Когда ее принесли, а Олег хихикнул про то, что его, видимо, спаивают, Дима лишь сладко ухмыльнулся.

Когда пустая болтовня исчезла, переставая сжимать их, как пружиной, в них было уже по два бокала. Беспокойство Олега сошло на нет, стало просто тепло. Дима долго смотрел на него, разглядывал, но ничего не говорил. Потом закусил губу, сверкнул глазами.

— У тебя такие красивые руки, — вдруг сказал он, поймал взгляд.

Одна из свечек на столе зашипела и погасла. Олег пялился на стол со всеми романтическими атрибутами, на все кафе, на своего спутника. Вино совсем развязало ему язык.

— Это свидание? — спросил он все-таки вслух. Очень глупо.

К его чести Дима не рассмеялся, а лишь загадочно улыбнулся и поднял брови, молча отпил из своего бокала — «А ты как думаешь?». До этого самого момента Олег думал иначе. Он не представлял себе отношений с Димой, но и никогда не думал об их невозможности. Это вполне имело право на жизнь. Потом, что плохого в свидании с Лариным? Он сам был бы согласен на такое с самого начала, просто потребовалось бы больше времени на раздумья.

— Окей, — выдохнул Олег. Дима все же удивился. Наверное, такой простой и быстрой реакции, но очевидно он ждал именно ее.

Димина рука снова лежала на столе. Олег наклонился вперед и оперся локтями о стол, чтобы ближе взглянуть в его глаза. Его кисти тут же легонько коснулись прохладные пальцы. Он не был против. Тем более прикосновения покалывали и щекотали его кожу будто маленькими молниями. Странные будоражащие ощущения, такого не было раньше.

День становился все интереснее. Утренняя ссора с лучшим другом, полностью опустошившая его, постепенно забывалась, Олег отпустил их бессмысленный спор, поняв, что больше не думает об этом. Теплая компания и перспектива не менее увлекательного вечера бодрила все его чувства.

Калейдоскоп из улыбок и взглядов. Музыка стала чуть громче. Его мысли закружило в вальсе из ярких образов.

До того, как Олег выпил слишком много, он решил признаться, что впервые вот так встречается с кем-то и выясняет, что это свидание уже по ходу дела. Но ему понравилось, хотя и не отпускало ощущение нереальности происходящего. Дима гладил его пальцы своими, и его ладонь постепенно переставала быть прохладной, нагреваясь. Олег подозревал, что так же нагреваются и его собственные щеки, начиная краснеть от выпитого и от таких нежностей.

Вернуться и сосредоточиться. Он редко сначала делал, а потом только думал. А сейчас его сознание, как и тело, действовало словно на автопилоте, словно он плыл по реальности, никак ее не контролируя, будто под гипнозом.

Если задуматься, Олег всегда замечал, как на него смотрел Дима — подолгу не отводя взгляда и с такой теплотой, что иногда даже становилось неловко, что они, например, снимают видео, а не где-то играют в гляделки наедине. Между ними все время было что-то, похожее на смущенное напряжение. Наверное, должно было быть очевидным, что Ларин хотел пригласить его именно на свидание после всех тех взглядов и улыбок.

— Я обожаю смотреть, как ты готовишь, — признался Дима тихо. — В этом есть свой эротизм. Все эти движения рук…

Наверное, именно в этот момент Олег окончательно покраснел. Ответил он что-то невнятное про то, что ему просто нравится готовить. Ларин смотрел в его лицо, а не в глаза, будто что-то считывал, сканировал, анализировал.

— Я не против взглянуть на их живое выступление, — выдохнул он, подвинулся ближе и тут посмотрел в глаза, — где-нибудь на мне.

Стены теряли форму, а Дима сверкал ухмылкой Чеширского кота. Сознание куда-то уплывало. Олег дышал тяжело и горячо.

— Могу приготовить тебя, — было сказано его губами.

Почему бы и нет?

Реальность смешивалась в одно расплывчатое пятно, только Дима был посередине и в фокусе. Он все еще улыбался и смотрел, так близко, но будто так далеко. Что у него в голове?

— Ты бы разделал меня быстро и ловко всеми этими ножами, а потом слепил бы из меня гедзы? — опять тот хитрый острый взгляд. — Надеюсь, я вкусный.

— Готов проверить, — ответил Олег и заметил, как тут же расширились димины зрачки. Ларин был возбужден, он заметил это даже со своим затуманенным сознанием.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — проговорил Дима, опасно облизнулся.

Дальше все происходило, как в замедленной съемке, но при этом очень быстро.

Они оплатили счет и выбежали из кафе под проливной дождь. Пока не подъехало такси, Дима не выдержал и поцеловал Олега, прикрывшись от реальности куполом черного зонта. Сразу горячо и глубоко, не давая ни секунды на раздумья. Он целовался так, будто дышал Олегом и все боялся задохнуться. Олег отвечал, отдаваясь в руки. Это было более чем приятно.

Потом была нетерпеливая поездка в такси до диминого дома, когда пришлось сдерживаться и лишь ловить на себе долгие голодные взгляды. Потом был лифт. Ларин сказал, что он живет на восемнадцатом, и снова набросился на Олега, плотно прижал к стене и принялся страстно целовать. Олег уместил ладони на его тонкой шее и притянул ближе, хотя куда уж было ближе.

Хищные поцелуи и цепкие руки под одеждой только разжигали возбуждение в нем. Свет на секунду мигнул, острые зубы оцарапали его шею.

Здесь наверняка были камеры видеонаблюдения.

— Ты хочешь меня? — внезапно спросил Дима, когда они уже подъезжали к нужному этажу. Он был распаленный, растрепанный и румяный.

Олег понял, к чему он, хотя уже мало что соображал — вся кровь отлила от головы, оставив там сверкающее ничто. Но он определенно хотел этого.

— Да, — едва успел сказать он вслух, до того как лифт пропиликал и распахнул двери.

Олега потащили за руку, увлекая за собой чуть ли не бегом. Затем снова зажали у двери. Они ввалились в квартиру, чудом не упав, не отрываясь друг от друга. Дима сбросил верхнюю одежду, как змея кожу, Олег тоже скинул пальто на пол. Куда-то туда же полетела и обувь.

Дима проскулил в его рот, когда бедро непреднамеренно потерлось по его стояку. Он дрожащими пальцами расстегивал рубашку Олега, а они пока еще не покинули прихожую. Ларин снова приник к его губам, расправляясь с пуговицами вслепую, целовал влажно и развязно. Олег пытался подхватывать, сорвал с него блейзер, с нажимом гладил спину под еще одним слоем ткани.

Тут Дима укусил его за губу и слизнул кровь. Олег стиснул его тонкие бока и толкнул спиной на ближайшую стену, теперь прижимая собой. Когда Олег сжал зубы на его шее, Дима издал уже совсем животный звук.

Его просили быть резче и жестче, рвать одежду, если придется, взять его хоть здесь, но Олег не послушался. Он лишь расстегнул черную рубашку, скользнул руками под нее, лаская стройное бледное тело. Мимолетно провел ладонью по ширинке, на что Ларин приглушенно зашипел и вернул ее выше.

Потом Дима вдруг слегка оттолкнул Олега от себя и упал на колени, оказавшись лицом напротив пояса его джинсов, снова голодно облизнулся.

— Готов поспорить, твой член такой же красивый, как и руки.

Судя по его пораженному вздоху-стону, так и оказалось. Дима тут же вобрал его в рот целиком, снова жадничая и даже слегка давясь. Рука Олега сама вплелась в его волосы.

Стоило на секунду закрыть глаза, как он ощутил тугие кудри под пальцами, мягкие и щекотные. Олег застонал от этого сладкого наваждения.

Черт.

Он распахнул глаза, реальность слегка покачнулась. Ларин с его членом во рту смотрел на него снизу вверх таким взглядом, будто готов был сожрать его всего. К этому и шло.

Дима сосал самозабвенно и, кажется, даже с наслаждением, попутно стягивая с него джинсы и расстегивая собственный ремень. Олег старался больше не закрывать глаза во избежание новых ненужных фантазий. Но это все было слишком хорошо, он ничего не смог с собой поделать.

Дима доводил его, лакомился им, и Олег бы обязательно пошутил, что он наконец дорвался до мяса, если б Ларин до сих пор был веганом. Становилось невозможно, и он не удержал в себе громкий «ах». Дима не отстранился, а задвигался только активнее, беря настолько глубоко, насколько вообще мог, сам стонал с набитым ртом.

Олег совсем потерял счет времени и не смог бы сказать, сколько это продолжалось — пару минут или несколько часов. Его глаза сами собой закрылись и перед ними замелькали красочные картинки, вскоре сменившиеся разноцветными звездами.

Он не заметил, как сам начал скользить в жаркий гостеприимный рот, тянуть за короткие волосы, врываться без стука, беря все на себя. Дима сладко мычал, тоже уже совершенно потерянный, торопливо ласкал свой член свободной рукой.

Олег кончил ему в рот, не успев выскользнуть. Дима со стоном проглотил все, тут же задрожал и излился в свою руку. Затем облизнулся и уткнулся лбом в плоский живот Олега тяжело дыша.

Ларину требовалось меньше минуты, чтобы отдышаться, он спешно поднялся на дрожащие ноги и убежал куда-то, бросив напоследок:  
— Дай мне пару минут.

Олег ждал. Сбросив всю одежду, кроме белья, куда-то на пол, он побрел предположительно в сторону кухни, чтобы налить себе воды.

Что он творит? Наверняка что-то совершенно нелогичное, но ужасно приятное.

Вода из фильтра была холодной и какой-то сладкой. Олег выпил целый стакан, побродил по стильной и минималистичной — так под стать ее хозяину — кухне, такой девственно чистой, будто на ней никогда и не готовили. Старался ни о чем сильно не задумываться и направился в сторону спальни.

Олег сел на краешек широкой кровати и глянул на свое отражение в узком зеркале на створке гардероба. Он выглядел сексуально встрепанным и зацелованным, будто на него налетел небольшой кусачий ураган страсти.

Дима медленно зашел в комнату, такой же раскрасневшийся и возбужденный, как до этого. На нем были одни только трусы, и без одежды его узкая фигура казалась словно сплетенной из жил и древесных ветвей. В тусклом свете бледно алели круги его коленей.

Олег сбился с мысли. Он сбился вообще со всех мыслей, когда Дима опрокинул его на кровать. Его снова прижимали, давили, кусали. Олег успел уже порядком подустать от такого, поэтому решил взять инициативу на себя и легко опрокинул Диму, подмяв под себя. Он проскулил что-то воодушевленное, но Олег быстро занял его небольшой рот глубоким поцелуем.

Трудно было сказать точно, кто из них избавил обоих от мешающего белья, да и было уже не столь важно. Комната плавилась и пульсировала повторяющимся битом в его висках.

— Выеби меня, — хрипло попросил Ларин с такой сумасшедше-счастливой ухмылкой, что сразу стало как-то не по себе.

Олег все же решил повиноваться. Он потянул Диму на себя за бедра и обхватил руками его тощий зад под одобрительный всхлип. Затем он подарил узкой бледной груди и плоскому животу несколько быстрых и нежных поцелуев, спускаясь все ниже, огладил ловкими руками его бедра и промежность.

Олег поцеловал его изящный член, истекающий смазкой, и скользнул пальцем между его ягодиц. Там уже почему-то было довольно влажно, и он добавил второй. Дима выгибался и просил не нежничать с ним. Тогда Олег вобрал в рот леденцово-розовую головку его члена и толкнулся в него третьим пальцем — Ларин тут же заткнулся, в силах только неразборчиво стонать что-то.

Олег мог продолжать это все до тех пор, пока Дима не потеряет сознание или не попросит пощады. И он попросил, причем достаточно скоро. Затем достал из прикроватной тумбочки презервативы, разорвал упаковку одного из них прямо зубами и все еще немного подрагивающими руками раскатал его на член Олега, попутно добавляя еще смазки.

Дима быстро принял его целиком, тесно притянул к себе руками и ногами, обнял, обвил конечностями словно силками, грозясь никогда не отпустить. Олег подумал, что, возможно, это как раз то, чего он всегда хотел. Он задвигался, сразу взяв высокий темп к громкой радости Димы. Он вбивался в него, вжимая в простыни, стискивая бока и утыкаясь лбом в его тонкую шею. Ларин удобно вытягивал ее, зажмуривал глаза и выгибался.

Дима оказался крикливым. Было ли ему действительно так хорошо, как он кричал об этом? Олег решил не спрашивать, а посчитать, что, да, было, тем более ему начинали нравиться эти дикие звуки. Дима ерошил тонкими пальцами короткие волосы на его затылке, осторожно гладил плечи и даже не пытался глушить в себе совершенно пошлые «ахи», служащие музыкой для олеговских ушей.

Олег решил слегка поменять позу и немного отстранился, впился руками в димины твердые бедра и снова подтянул на себя. Тот выглядел теперь слегка потерянным без чужих широких плеч и будто бы не знал, куда деть руки. Но потом нашелся: правой пытался зажать себе рот, приглушив стоны, а левой потянулся к своему члену.

— Возьми меня за шею, — прерывисто выдохнул он из-под руки, убрал ее и раскраснелся.

Олег послушался и осторожно положил ладонь на середину этой изящной шеи, идеально ложащейся в его руку, накрыл ей острый кадык и слегка погладил. Цепкая рука легла поверх его и сжала гораздо сильнее, показывая, как надо. Олег надавил сильнее, схватил его за шею, попутно вытрахивая из Димы всю дурь.

Дима захрипел что-то отдаленно похожее на «да» и начал как-то странно бледнеть, закусив лиловую губу. Его лицо при этом выглядело совершенно блаженным и никак не клеилось с сиплым дыханием. Затем вдруг его глаза будто бы непроизвольно закатились, а лицо стало совсем страшным, и Олег отпустил его, испугавшись.

Ларин судорожно задышал и посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.

— Я почти кончил, — хрипло упрекнул он. Затем снова притянул Олега к себе ногами и начал кусаче целовать.

Когда губы снова были все в крови, Олег опять вынужден был отстраниться и продолжить вбиваться в него, сжав пальцы на бедрах. Дима снова что-то невнятно просил, прерываясь на ахи, когда Олег задевал особо чувствительные точки внутри, но он решил не слушать.

— Ебни меня! — приказал он громко и разборчиво.

Ларин быстро понял, что Олег не собирается этого делать, тогда он ловко приподнялся на локтях и внезапно дал ему леща, не слишком сильно, но ощутимо отрезвляюще. На это Олег не мог не отреагировать: вломил ему с правой, а затем и с левой, оставляя видимый след от ладони.

В тот же миг Дима выгнулся всем телом, с криком кончая, сжал Олега в себе. Тому самому было нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы излиться следом, еще несколько резких ритмичных движений. Олег кончил, зажмурившись и уткнувшись лбом в острую коленку.

Дима смотрел на него, тяжело дыша и расслабленно улыбаясь. Его глаза влажно искрились, а щеки выглядели румяными, но были просто избитыми. Олег аккуратно вышел из него и потянулся к его лицу, мягко целуя сначала в истерзанные губы, затем в горячие скулы, осыпая все димино лицо мелкими виноватыми поцелуями.

— Прости, — выдохнул Олег в его губы.

Дима тихо рассмеялся и протянул:  
— Ты просто невероятный.

Дима быстро вырубился, задремав у него на плече. Но Олег, как всегда после секса, чувствовал особую бодрость и не мог заснуть просто так. Он осторожно спихнул с себя Ларина, бесшумно поднялся, чтобы пойти в душ, как увидел, что экран его телефона моргнул входящим сообщением.

Оно было от Юры. «Прости меня». Юра практически никогда не извинялся первым. Олег остановился, тупо глядя в экран и перечитывая раз за разом эти два слова. Так и стоял: голый и удовлетворенный посреди чужой спальни и при этом думал о ком-то третьем.

Пазл сложился сам собой. И ничего уже объяснять не надо было.

Юра. Юра обидится на него, если узнает, что он сейчас сделал, а точнее, с кем. Возможно, никогда и не простит ему этого, не сможет смотреть ему в глаза. Стоило заткнуть это поглубже в себя, рассказать другу все только лет через десять, но разве он так сможет? Стоило прекратить это все сейчас же, а желательно вообще изначально не соглашаться на это свидание, а лучше никогда и не общаться с Димой.

Олег бы рад сказать, что его соблазнили, обаяли и споили, им воспользовались в момент слабости и вообще пошли против его воли, но он сделал все сам. Сам пошел Диме в руки, сам отвечал на его поцелуи, сам взял его жестко и быстро. Это понимание отдавалось болью в груди.

Олег сбегал в душ, затем торопливо оделся, со жгучим стыдом подняв свою одежду с пола прихожей, напоследок взглянул на спящего Диму, настолько спокойного и милого, что сердце разболелось только больше, шепнул «Прости» одними губами и вышел за дверь. Он прислонился светлой макушкой к холодной двери с той стороны, тихо и медленно сполз по ней спиной, пока не опустился на придверный коврик, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Однажды Юра сказал, что таким усердным ангелам как Олег должны выдавать нимб как знак особого отличия. Он тогда лишь смеялся и прятал взгляд от смущения. А сегодня он вполне заработал на обратный нимб.


End file.
